


Love Hurts

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, F/M, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: (Based off of Season 11, episode 13) You, Sam and Dean have to deal with a werewolf who turns out to be a witch, but this witch uses your deepest desires against you. (Reader x Dean/Cas/Lucifer/Crowley)





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by Shikas_fuckboi on Wattpad!

You shoved Sam's laptop away in annoyance. "Great, more Werewolves." With a sigh, you leant back in your chair, crossing your arms. 

"I suggest we head out now, I've already loaded the guns with silver bullets" Dean stood in the bunker's hallway with his duffel bag in hand. You and Sam both stood up, Sam tucked his laptop into its bag while the two of you started towards Dean's car. Dean started up baby as the two of you got inside, Sam ducking his head as he did so. Dean pulled out of the hidden driveway and drove down the smooth road.   
...  
Sam and Dean entered the small motel room, both of them taking off their long coats. Dean kicked his shoes off and plopped down into the bed.

"Did you guys find anything?" You switched positions on the couch so you were facing Sam. 

"Just the usual. A couple found a woman dead in their front yard with her heart ripped out." Sam said as he sat down in one of the motels old wooden chairs. All three of you turned your heads towards Dean's coat as, to what you could only assume was a combination of Black Sabbath and Metallica, filled the air. With a groan Dean stood up and dug through his coat pocket, pulling out his phone and answering it.

"Hello?" Dean licked his lips, "Okay, thank you." With a sigh, Dean hung up. "The cops just found the husband dead. Heart ripped out." 

Sam wore a look of confusion. "There has to be a connection between that woman and the husband...I don't see why this 'werewolf' would attack two people from the same area." Sam used air quotes when he spoke about the supposed werewolf. 

"It seems like the damned thing wants us to kill it." Dean added. 

"I don't know, but I say we check the house out later tonight." You closed Sam's laptop and placed it onto the coffee table. 

"Alright." Sam and Dean both nodded in agreement.

The day didn't go by any quicker then it usually would, but eventually the sun set and the streetlights came on, giving the town a light glow. 

"Ready?" Dean looked down at you. 

"Yeah, lets go." The three if you walked to baby and got in. Dean turned on the engine and sped down the road. The house wasn't too far from the motel you guys were staying at, so Dean got there fairly quick. Once he pulled to the side of the road, you could see that all the lights were still on. You got out of the car along with the two brothers and grabbed your gun. You whipped your head towards the house as a shrill scream was heard. You looked at Sam and Dean before sprinting towards the door and swinging it open. You ran up the stairs while Sam and Dean looked around the ground floor. You held your gun firmly and looked behind you only to see Dean directly behind you. 

"Y/N, look at the room down the hall, Sam and I will cover the others." Dean whispered at you before turning away. You cautiously walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door. You took a deep breath before you swiftly kicked open the door and stepped inside. To your surprise, there wasn't a werewolf. There, standing before you was a witch. Beside her was the victim, dead on the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" You screamed at her. She only laughed at you and smirked before slamming the door shut. You pounded against it and attempted to open it, only to fail. 

"Y/N!" Both Sam and Dean shouted your name from the other side of the door.

"It's not a werewolf! It's a witch!" You yelled as loud as you could, letting your guard down. Before you could turn around the witch threw you against the wall, with a thud, you hit the ground. You heard footsteps rapidly running down the hallway and down the stairs. You stood up and noticed that Crowley was sanding in front of you. 

"Hello darling.." he looked at you with a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

"You're not-" 

"Shhh..." he helped you up and kissed your hand. "Let me take you home." Crowley almost sounded...robotic as he spoke to you. But damn you were really considering his offer. Your attention was grabbed, causing you to look to the left. Lucifer was standing next to Crowley. He looked at you lustfully before tucking your hair behind your ears. A small blush crept up onto your cheeks. 

"We'll both take you home Y/N...with a body like yours..." Lucifer looked you up and down as he trailed off. Your face was now a deeper shade of pink. You closed your eyes, hoping something would happen, but when you opened them, Dean and Cas appeared. 

"Is it hot in here? Or is it just you?" Dean leant against the wall beside you, he wore his best smirk. Cas stood on the other side of the wall and licked his lips. You could feel your heartbeat quicken by the second. All of this was making you melt. 

"Y/N, you're blushing~." Cas teased, hearing his gravelly voice say your name gave you butterflies. Cas lifted your chin up, making you look directly at him. "Kiss me. We can be together forever, all of us Y/N." 

"Just like you wanted." Dean chimed in. By now you were inches away from Cas' lips, he caressed your head as you gingerly placed your hand on his cheek, while slowly leaning closer. 

Loud thumps were heard from the door. Sam and Dean were trying to bust the door open. You heard a pause, then a loud gunshot was heard. Dean had shot the door knob causing the door to open. You quickly spun around and ducked once you saw Dean aim the gun at the disguised witch. He pulled the trigger and nailed her right in the heart. She screamed as the pain shot trough her. Sam found the box that contained the heart for the whole spell, he took his knife and plunged it into the heart, causing the spell to break. The whole room flashed a bright white colour and all of the fake versions of people the witch made disappeared. The witch finally disintegrated into dust. 

"Y/N are you okay?! You're beet red!" Dean had a firm grip on your arm as he spoke to you. 

"I'm fine..let's just get out of here."   
...  
You sat in the back of the impala looking out the window. 

"So...I'm one of your weaknesses hm   
Y/N?"  Dean smirked as he looked at you from the rear-view mirror. 

"Oh shut up Dean" you smiled at him. 

"And seriously?! Lucifer and Crowley?!" Sam added. 

"What! They're not that bad!" You mumbled under your breath. 

"I'll keep that in mind" Dean winked at you before returning his gaze to the road.


End file.
